Magical Adventures of Ben tennyson
by Paimon
Summary: Ben Tennyson was surprised. Not unexpected when you find a teenager claiming to be you and showing you he can do magic. Not fake magic, real magic and it seems the teen wants to mold him to be like him. Tough luck for him. AU. AnoditeBen. MagicUsingBen. OmnitrixGwen.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10

"Who are you!?" The sound of a young 8 year old Ben Tennyson rang out inside his room.

There was a sort of panicky tone in his voice though. But not unexpected. After all, wouldn't one feel the same way when you suddenly find a a brown haired teen as soon as you woke up?

"Me? Well I'm you of course" The teen answered. As Ben inspected the said teen he was starting to understand things made sense. The juvenile after all seemed to resemble him.

"You're me?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Something like that. I'm here to make sure you become like me" The juvenile Ben answered. "There are rules against messing with time but it doesn't really matter does it? Not when it's me we're talking about"

"Sweet" The young Ben said in awe. "So what did you mean by become like you?"

"A magician"

"What you gonna teach me how to pull a rabbit from a hat?"

"Trust me magic is more than it seems"

"Yeah right. Magic is oh so cooool" The sarcasm in the 8 year old kid was clearly evident.

"You see that pillow?" The juvenile pointed to a pillow on the kid's bed. He was glad to see that the kid was cooperating by nodding. "**Ocktoon"** His hands glowed blue and then fired a surge of mana towards the pillow bringing the pillow to life.

"Awesome! You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"Oh I will. In fact, there so many things you can do once you become skilled. You can bring to Ishiyama to life"

"Wicked! When do I start!?"

"Right now"

* * *

'This is so boring' Ben thought to himself. He was patiently waiting for the clock to ring and signal the start of summer vacation. The teacher was just so dull and boring and he wanted to get out of this place right now. But it seemed that he didn't have to wait anything longer because….

*RING* *RING* *RING* The sweet sound of summer could be heard!

"Alright!" He exclaimed. He quickly ran outside and was ecstastic to see the good old Rustbucket. "Grandpa Max!" He shouted while waving his hands.

"Hello Ben. Ready to go?"

"You bet!"

His mood was greatly dampened though when he saw his dweeby cousin Gwen.

"What is SHEEE doing here?" He pointed rudely at Gwen.

"Hey it's not like I wanted to. Apparently someone just had to convince my parents this trip would be good for me."

The trip towards their campsite went as normal as it could be.

"So grandpa what's for dinner?" Excitedly asked Ben.

"This" The old man answered.

"Ugh" Both Ben and Gwen squirmed seeing the moving worms.

"This summer will be an adventure for your taste buds"

"I'd rather have my taste buds stay at home" Said Gwen "Well I'm gonna go take a walk"

"Wait! Don't leave me here!"

"Tough luck doofus"

* * *

Ben had found out that the worm special Grandpa Max was so fond of wasn't actually all that bad. In fact, it tasted quite good. He was already at his second round when he saw a humanoid shaped magma organism who had fire for a head running towards them.

"Grandpa Max help!" The figure shrieked.

Max was surprised. The figure was obviously a pyronite but the only ones who would call him grandpa were his grandchildren. If Ben was here that meant…

"Cool! But Gwen why are you a pyronite?" Asked a fidgeting Ben. He had most likely consumed a lot of sugar before the trip if his sugar rush is anything to go by.

"Ben how do you-" Max however was cut off by the more important things at hand. "What happened Gwen?"

Gwen then started retelling what happened. From the falling star-like thing to the creepy watch that attached itself to her wrist and her curiousity that made her transform into a pyronite.

"How come the dweeb gets the Omnitrix?" Whined Ben. "I'm pretty sure Azmuth won't be happy about one of the most powerful objects in the universe falling into the hands of a 10 year old girl" He amended. It wouldn't do if he sounded jealous. Sure transforming into aliens were cool, but he had something even better.

"Ben how do you know about that" It wasn't a question. The tone used by his grandpa was serious.

"Well when you have a plumber for a grandfather you just know things" Ben drawed on. Ben knew that what he said made his grandpa Max feel a pang of guilt in his heart. "But what are those things doing here?" He pointed to the drones.

After processing out what he just said Gwen and grandpa Max panicked.

"Gwen use your pyronite abilities to stall for time while I go get weapons in the RV"

"I'll try" Though unfortunately the omnitrix timed out and reverted her back to her original form. "Okay, now I can't try"

"I'll do it. It shouldn't be that difficult. **Mercuta Verditis"** Ben's arms glowed blue before he raised it and released a powerful surge of glowing energy beam that destroyed one of the drones.

"What was that!?" Screeched Gwen. She was obviously in a state of panic. Not unexpected from a 10 year old girl though.

"Magic. Keep quiet for a moment. ** Adfishio Potentia!"** Ben raised his right hand before it glowed blue and fired multiple blasts of powerful mana wiping out the remaining drones. Or at least what they thought was the remaining.

"Ben behind you!" Warned Gwen. There was a drone at Ben's back ready to attack him.

But fortunately, Max came into the rescue by firing a blast from his alien tech gun destroying the drone for good.

"Well grandpa, I think you've got some explaining to do." This obviously came from Ben.

* * *

Across the Galaxy on a spaceship

"Master Vilgax the drones have been destroyed" A computerized voice reported.

"It seems the wielder of the Omnitrix will be a worthy adversary"


End file.
